Their Christmas Abroad
by articcat621
Summary: Remus always knows how to pick her up when she's feeling down.


A/N: Written for the Hermione's Holiday Hideaway collection for Hermione's Haven. Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance with this fic. Enjoy the Christmas fluff, everyone. xx

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _ **Their Christmas Abroad**_

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the hammock rocking back and forth slightly. There was a cool breeze coming up off the ocean. She sighed in contentment, feeling completely relaxed for the first time in ages.

Remus was cuddled next to her, his arm around her carefully. His breathing was low, and Hermione was sure that in another fifteen minutes or so, he would doze off.

Vacationing in Bora Bora had been an excellent idea. The weather was perfect, and she loved the alone time with Remus.

"You know, there's just one thing missing," Hermione commented. She rolled over to look at Remus.

"And what's that?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "Being here on vacation for the holidays was an incredible idea, but something is missing. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Are you happy?" Remus asked softly.

"Of course I am," Hermione exclaimed. "How can I not be? I'm in Bora Bora with my incredibly sexy husband. What more could a witch want?"

Remus chuckled. He smiled at Hermione sympathetically. "I think I know what it is."

"Oh? Well, do tell," she replied, tearing her gaze from the night sky to look at Remus once more.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas."

Hermione nodded. "That's exactly it. I mean, I know it's Christmas, but it doesn't _feel_ like Christmas. It's strange without the decorations and gingerbread houses and mistletoe… Not that I regret our decision to vacation for this holiday week," she hurriedly added.

"Relax," Remus soothed her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't regret our trip either, but I agree, it is a bit _weird_.

Hermione kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hermione," he replied, kissing her back.

"All that matters to me is that we're together." She linked their hands and smiled at him. "I still can't believe we've been married for nearly eight months."

"Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Remus looked up at the stars. "It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah, it is," Hermione agreed.

Suddenly, Remus bolted upright, startling Hermione with the quickness of his movements. "I just thought of something. I'll be right back." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before dashing inside their hotel room, leaving Hermione on the balcony alone.

Gazing up at the stars, Hermione smiled. Their vacation was a much-needed one. Between Remus trying to manage his book shoppe in Hogsmeade and Hermione trying to pass a new legislation regarding werewolf rights, the pair was busy. They rarely had time to be together or do anything. When Remus had suggested the two of them going away for the holiday week, she had jumped at the idea of being alone with him.

An exotic vacation had been just what they needed.

Remus returned, the closing of the screen slider door alerting Hermione to his presence. Sitting up, she saw that he had two mugs in his hands. "What's that?" she asked.

Remus grinned. "Well, I was thinking about how we were saying it didn't feel like Christmas, and the solution just popped right into my head." He handed her a mug. "Hot cocoa, the cure to any holiday blues."

Hermione smiled. "You know cocoa is my favourite, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Remus said, carefully sitting on the hammock next to Hermione so that neither of them spilt their drinks. "I remembered that I had stashed a few packets in my luggage before we left."

Hermione sipped her cocoa. "Remus, this is perfect. Thank you." She leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, you know that I love my chocolate," Remus admitted, his cheeks turning red slightly. He chuckled. "Not as much as I love you, though."

"Of course," Hermione teased. She did know that chocolate was one of Remus's first loves. The man would do anything for chocolate, something that she often used to her advantage.

"Is it helping?"

"Definitely," Hermione assured him. "Hot cocoa and cuddling with you are just how I like to spend Christmas. Only this year, we're doing it under the open sky and not freezing our arses off." She giggled.

Remus laughed. "Definitely an improvement." He smirked at her. "It may have to be our new holiday tradition."

"I love the idea of mini holidays near Christmas, maybe just not for Christmas next time."

"Agreed," Remus said with a nod. He sipped at his hot cocoa.

Hermione inhaled the sweet smell on the breeze, a mixture of sea and smoke from the nearby bonfire next the pool area. It wasn't cinnamon and spice, but it was just right for their Christmas abroad.


End file.
